


【授翻/NottPott】I Wasn't Looking (Until I Found You)

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shop Owner Harry Potter, Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Nottpott, Romantic Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: 配对：Harry Potter/Theodore Nott无差*作者开放授权*简介：Theodore Nott，预言家日报主编，只想找个地方安静地享受午休时光。但无论他走到哪儿，都有一群记者锲而不舍地跟在他身后，于是他只能转而将目光投向麻瓜界的伦敦。Harry Potter，巫师界救世主，只想平静地度过余生，所以他在格里莫广场拐角处开了一家咖啡店。足够的客源能让他不至于亏本，尽管店里的常来的客人有些古怪，但他们也很有趣。最重要的是，在巫师界只有他的几位朋友和家人知道这儿，直到Theodore Nott走进了这家店。
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	【授翻/NottPott】I Wasn't Looking (Until I Found You)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Wasn't Looking (Until I Found You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401314) by [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura). 



————————

Theo抬起头看了一眼钟，时针指向12点45分。他叹了口气站起身，像往常一样对着他的办公桌施了个上锁咒和混淆咒。作为主编，他掌握着各种各样的机密信息。Theo用魔杖敲了敲桌上黑色脉络纹理的大理石镇纸，用这个动作无声地告诉他的秘书，他要出去吃午餐了。

梅林保佑那些记者不会听闻他即将离开办公室的消息。他们会一直缠着他：‘还有一个问题’或者‘先生，您不介意吧’。事实上，Theo介意，因为假如他被其中一个拦住，剩下的记者就会一拥而上围堵住他，这样他就没时间吃午餐了。

Theo打了个寒颤，从门旁的衣帽架上召来了他的斗篷披在肩上，转身走出了办公室。他幻影移形出现在了麻瓜界伦敦的某个地方，迈着轻快的步伐从小巷的视线盲区走了出来。他完全不熟悉这一块儿地方，但街对面的公园却是来自可靠来源的推荐。

可靠来源？Theo就自己的想法翻了个白眼，所谓的可靠来源，其实是来自他最好朋友，Blaise Zabini。显然，Blaise知道这个地方是因为他的女朋友Ginerva Weasley，曾经带他来过一次。Theo在公园长椅上坐了下来，拍了拍原本应该装着午餐的衣服口袋，他随即沮丧地呻吟了一声，他忘记带午餐了。

Theo用手捂着脸，开始思考起了可供参考的选择。他可以回办公室，冒着巨大风险在开放式办公区就餐，或者坐在这把长椅上休息一会儿，然后在回去之后，赶在开始工作之前狼吞虎咽地解掉午餐。他的肚子饿得咕咕作响，所以这两种选择都是不可取的。他叹了口气，环视着公园四周想要寻找一个合适的选择，最终他将目光锁定在了对面的一家小店上。

他透过玻璃窗看到店里的招牌上写着‘Stag&Doe’，这似乎是一家咖啡店或者餐厅，也许这家店里会有些食物。再不济，他也可以买杯咖啡来撑一会儿。

他匆匆瞥了一眼马路两端，迅速穿过街道朝着店门口走去。双玻璃门的门框上镶着金色的雄鹿与雌鹿（Stag and Doe）装饰，很显然这家店就是以此命名的。金色的百合花（Lilies）装点着玻璃，门上的木头部分被漆成了深绿色，颇显古典雅致。

伴随着一声清脆悦耳的叮当声，Theo走进了店内。店内的装潢以舒适为主，但这并不代表这家店的装潢不够有品位，事实却恰恰相反，餐桌非常大，宽敞的座椅上铺满了柔软的毛绒垫。假如将桌椅的尺寸减半，这家店就能容纳更多顾客，但很显然，老板本人并不在乎这件事儿。

门口有个小小的告示牌，上面写着请顾客先就座，很快就会有人过来招待。Theo没有多想就抬脚朝着座位走去，同时观察着这家店，和坐在店里那些古怪的顾客，他走到了一张墙壁上挂着怪异的油画的餐桌前。

他坐在座椅上，刚准备在心里决定墙壁上的这幅油画也许只是一副贝壳静物画时，有人在他身后轻轻清了清嗓子。

“早上好，您需要些什么？”

Theo转过头，他想先点一大杯黑咖啡再看看菜单，可当Harry Potter那头乱糟糟的黑发和翠绿的双眸出现在他眼前时，他想说的话都消失在了嘴边。

****~*~** **

Potter迅速地眨了眨眼睛，长长的睫毛在脸颊上扇动着，毫无疑问，他已经接受了Theo突然出现在这里的这一事实。这就是Potter这些年一直待的地方？就这里？麻瓜界伦敦？

这事儿一定能把那群记者气疯。

自打Theo上一次见到Potter已经过去很久了。更准确地说，自霍格沃兹之战后他就没有再见到过Potter了。Theo全身沾满了鲜血——谢天谢地不是他自己的血——对着他的父亲施了一个速速禁锢咒。他的视线越过他倒在地上的父亲，望向站在他对面、疲惫不堪又悲痛万分的Potter。

那时的Potter赞许地对他点了点头，直到现在Theo都还记得Potter身上传递出的那种温暖和热度。

而面前的Potter却摇了摇头，黑色的发丝在他头顶弹动着，似乎想要甩开脑中的杂念似的。Theo很好奇他是否跟自己一样回想起了同一件往事，而他眼底闪过的一丝阴霾正好证明了Theo的想法。

“你好，Nott。”终于，Potter开口打破了两人间的沉默。“有何贵干？”

Theo缓缓眨了眨眼。“呃，我正好在这附近。你...你在这儿工作？”

“嗯，考虑到我是这家店的店主，应该算是吧，”Potter咧嘴一笑回答到。那个笑容一如十五岁的Theo记忆中的一样极具杀伤力，让他的心脏更加剧烈的砰砰跳动起来。

Theo迅速地扫视了一圈餐厅，然后再次将目光投向Potter。“你是店主？这些年你从巫师界消失后就待在这儿？”

Potter耸耸肩。“唔，我还出去旅游了一圈，看了看世界。把我教父留给我的房子改头换面重新装修了一遍。但，是的，在做完这些之后，我开了这家店。”

“看在梅林的份上，为什么？”Theo脱口而出然后猛地闭上嘴巴。“抱歉，是我无礼了。”

Potter噗嗤笑了一声，但还是回答了他的问题。“你应该还记得我去对角巷闲逛闹得沸沸扬扬上报纸的那次吧？我被狗仔队团团围住，甚至都没法在弗洛林冷饮店买到冰淇淋，而报纸头版上则全是‘救世主本周推荐口味’。”

Theo皱了皱脸，他确实记得那段日子。当时的他只是个无足轻重的实习生，做着一些无所谓的枯燥工作，同时寻找着任何能作为筹码，将 ** _ **Barnabus Cuffe*¹**_** 从他的职位上踹下来的机会。Theo非常讨厌报纸上那些垃圾内容，这一直是他家的一个争论点，也许也是他跟他父亲唯一达成一致的观点。

**_**Barnabus Cuffe*¹：预言家日报主编。** _ **

自从他的曾祖父拥有这家报社起，它就开始走下坡路了。

而现在，情况则完全相反。Theo严加管束着他手下的记者们，并且不让报社发表任何实质性的刊物。他扩展了报纸的业务，将国际事务包含在内，还招聘了两个麻瓜出生的记者——当然也是看重了他们作为记者的能力——负责报纸的‘麻瓜新闻’版块。Creevey兄弟非常擅长干这个。

“那么，你要点些什么？我得回厨房去了。”

“噢对，是的，呃-黑咖啡？你还有什么推荐吗？”

Potter咧嘴笑了笑，他半勾起的唇角实在是太可爱了。

“噢，你可不该这么问一个厨师。你有多饿？”

这时，Theo的肚子咕噜叫了一声，Potter笑了起来，“看来饿得挺厉害的，餐点很快就好。”

Potter欢快地朝他敬了个礼，然后回到了厨房，留下Theo一人坐在桌旁思考着Potter等会儿会给他端上什么食物。

****~*~** **

十分钟之后，Potter端着一个放满了餐盘的大托盘从厨房里走出来，动作麻利地将托盘里的食物送到客人的桌前。一位看上去老得像是Theo曾曾祖母的女士，将手掌放在了Potter的手肘上拉住了他

“亲爱的Harry，今天的食物看上去还是一如既往的美味呢。你确定不想跟我孙子认识认识吗？他可是个迷人的好小伙。”

Theo挑了挑眉，Potter是gay？

Potter大笑起来。“Gert，如果不是我压根不想跟人约会的话，我一定会挨个去认识你中意的单身汉们。”

“我可不会放弃的，亲爱的。”她叹了口气。“真是可惜了你这么浪漫。”

Potter严肃地点了点头，可他转过头与Theo对上眼神时，却露出了一副抿着嘴角努力憋笑的表情，Theo轻笑一声摇了摇头。

“碗橱中长大的浪漫主义者，Potter？”当Potter将咖啡和餐具摆在他面前时，Theo问到。

“闭嘴吃你的午餐。”

Theo低头望着桌上的食物，忍不住呻吟了一声。Potter给他做了一道裹着浓浓奶油酱汁的意大利饺（ Tortellini），顶上点缀着花椰菜，意大利熏火腿和帕尔马干酪。Theo几乎能闻到这道菜里淡淡的大蒜香味，他闭上眼睛咽了口唾沫。

“通常情况下，我会推荐来杯白葡萄酒作为搭配，但我猜你等会儿还要回去工作，所以...”

既然Potter话都说到这儿了，那Theo实在想不出，比坐在这里美餐一顿并配上一杯白葡萄酒更好的主意了。他的看法在今天已经有了极具戏剧性的巨大改变，更别说他现在非常的饿。

“你知道吗，Potter？不要咖啡了，给我来杯酒。”

Potter笑着回答，“没问题，马上来。”

当他端起咖啡转头走回吧台，慢悠悠地开始倒酒时，Theo拿起餐具朝嘴里塞了满满一叉食物，香味在舌尖的味蕾上炸开。无论Potter在这道菜里加了些什么调料，都让其更加美味了。Theo立刻发现这是一道素食意大利饺，他用叉子划开其中一个，看到了内馅里的南瓜，菠菜和意大利干酪。

“梅林啊。”Theo咕哝着又往嘴里送了一块意大利饺。

他闭上双眼细细品尝，第二口甚至比第一口还要美味。

“好吃吗？”

他猛地睁开眼睛，看见Potter在他面前放下一杯酒。

Theo迅速咽下嘴里的食物。“非常惊人。我是说，就...萨拉扎在上，这太美味了。”

Potter又一次露出了那个让Theo心跳加速的笑容。“谢了。那你慢慢吃，我不打扰你了。”

当他走开之后，Theo还在琢磨他能否跟这道意大利饺结婚。也许不能吧，他叹了口气，端起酒杯抿了一口，视线落在了倾着身体正在擦桌子的Potter的背影上。

但他可以...

****~*~** **

  * Theo再次来到了‘Stag&Doe’。门铃一响，Potter就低下头看见了Theo，他正踩着梯子往黑板上写今日特色菜。



“又来了，Nott？”他一边问一边写完了最后几个字。

“是的，你以后会常常见到我的。昨天那顿午餐是我这辈子吃过最美味的一顿。”

Theo发现Potter的后颈红了，于是他试着想让自己的视线跟着Potter发红的后颈，朝着衬衣覆盖着的身体一路向下。虽然他失败了，但他并没有将眼睛从Potter的身上移开。

不知道Potter做了些什么让身材保持完美，这让Theo再次回忆起了小时候迷恋他的那种感觉。毫无疑问，Potter非常有魅力，但Theo却从不允许自己在学校里欣赏他。然而现在，Theo的父亲已经去世了，巫师界也不再受到那群纯血至上疯子的威胁...昨天，Theo产生了一个有些出格的异常想法，一个让他大半夜睡不着，让他再一次回到这家餐厅的想法...

嗯，也许值得一试。

Potter从梯子上跳下来，将其收到了吧台后面。“所以，你今天想吃点啥？”

Theo缩短了他们之间的距离，将手肘靠在吧台上。“给我个惊喜吧。”

Potter用探究的眼神，飞快地瞥了他一眼。Theo不确定是因为他刚才的那句话，还是因为Potter想要试着了解他。

Theo希望是后者。

“好吧，请坐一会儿，很快就好。要来杯酒吗？”

“好的，谢谢。”

Potter消失在了厨房里，于是Theo走到了他昨天座位上。

今天跟昨天差不多，餐厅里只有一小撮人。坐在窗边的一对情侣腻腻歪歪地望着对方，餐厅正中央坐了一群年迈的女士。角落里坐着一个男人，手里摆弄着一个会随着按压发出咔嗒声的装置。那个装置时不时就会发出刺耳的声音，然后这个男人就会用某样东西在这个笨重的机器上划拉一下。

直到Potter出现在他身旁，Theo才意识到自己一直在盯着那个男人和他手里荒谬的装置。

“那是嬉皮士，”Potter的语气如同Theo曾经听到Draco谈论成品衣的语气一样。“我真的搞不懂他们在想什么，比如这位，喜欢‘蒸汽朋克’。”

“蒸汽朋克？”这个陌生的词语让Theo扬起了眉毛。

“没错，看他的帽子？还有护目镜？”Potter对着那位顾客方向指了指。“所有东西，全都是。呃对了，你的菜来了。”

Theo终于移开视线，迷惑地叹了口气，将那个让他无比迷惑的麻瓜从脑海中抹去。他看着眼前餐盘，发现了这道令人垂涎欲滴的美食。烤鸡胸肉配菰米，餐盘一侧盛放着煮熟的青豆，上面淋着些看上去十分可口的番茄酱汁。

今天他面前放着的是一杯桃红葡萄酒。

“请享用。”说完，Potter走向了那群年迈的女士。

第一口食物进嘴，Theo就知道他这次一定会坚持追逐他对Potter的感情。

****~*~** **

****

在接下来的几周里，Theo试图更多地了解Harry，但都是徒劳无功的。现在Theo叫他Harry了，因为第四天的时候，Potter摇了摇头说，“如果要常来这儿，你可以叫我Harry。”

Theo一言不发地微笑着，好让Harry好好看看他的样子，然后他也让Harry叫他Theo。

在这之后事情便有了进展，可Harry总是会在即将跟Theo展开对话时被叫走，或者直接离开，留Theo独自坐在那儿吃午餐，这样Theo就没法再给自己离开办公室溜号找借口了。他只好长叹一口气站起身，走向收银台结账，尽可能的拖延时间。

如果说Harry发现了Theo的意图的话，那么他实在是隐藏的很好。日子一天天过去，Theo对他的渴望和兴趣也与日俱增。Harry不仅是一名出色的厨师，脸长得也非常好看。他还是是个机智又风趣的人，对每一位顾客的态度都十分亲切友好。他似乎有一种能力，能让每一位顾客都能感到自己在被认真倾听，并且能准确的感受到他们当下心中的感受。

Theo坚信，Harry一定使用了某种他还没认出来的魔法咒语。

“我以为你今天不会来了，”当Theo走进餐厅关上门时，Harry说。

Theo重重地叹了口气脱下外套，在穿过公园来到这家餐厅的路上，天就开始下雨了，可他没法在麻瓜界使用防水咒。当他把衣服挂在门旁特制的衣帽架上时，一股充满魔力的暖流打在了他身上。

“反正这儿没人，”Harry对着Theo惊讶的表情耸了耸肩。“更别说这个时候了。”

“嗯，我猜今天是我的幸运日咯。”

Harry歪了歪头。“何出此言？”

Theo得意地笑了笑。“因为这个时间段我似乎能独占你。”

“噢。”Harry低下头躲开了Theo的视线，但这个动作并不足以掩盖住他微红的脸颊。

从这天开始，Theo每天都会晚一点来吃午餐。

****~*~** **

“你最喜欢哪支魁地奇球队？”Theo问。“猎鹰队，我很喜欢他们的口号。”“ ** _ **敲碎几颗脑袋？*²**_** ”“我只能说我发自内心的被他们吸引了。”

**_**敲碎几颗脑袋*²：法尔茅斯猎鹰队的口号。让我们夺取胜利，如若不能获胜，那就敲碎几颗脑袋。（** _ ** **_**Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads** _ ** **_**.）** _ **

Harry在为Theo倒酒时将手掌放在他的肩膀上，被他身上淡淡的香味围绕着，这让Theo感觉心情十分平缓。

Harry穿着的那条合身麻瓜牛仔裤，很快就让Theo认识到了它的美妙之处。

“我周末会去打魁地奇，但队伍里人不是很多。”Theo点了点头，“也许我可以去看你打？”Harry微笑道，“好啊，那太好了。”

Harry突然专心地盯着Theo。“怎么了？”Theo问。“我想知道你来这儿到底是为了什么。”Theo缓缓地露出一个微笑，“你。”

Theo站在吧台前靠近Harry，用指背拂过Harry发红的脸颊。正当他用手指拨弄着Harry的发丝，想要索求一个吻时，门铃突然响了起来，他们像受惊的兔子一样迅速从对方身旁跳了开来...

****~*~** **

“得了Theo，快点儿，坦白从宽。我知道你一定有事儿想跟我交代。”Blaise从Theo家客厅的餐柜里拿出杯子，给自己倒了一杯威士忌。

“没有。”

Blaise优雅地喷了喷鼻息，于是Theo第101次开始思考他到底是如何做到这一点的，一般人做这个都会显得很粗俗。尽管Theo心里有一个即使这么做，也只会显得他非常可爱的人选。Theo摇了摇头，将思绪从Harry Potter拉回到眼前的客人身上。

“你最近一直在躲我，肯定有事儿。快说。”他倒进Theo对面的扶手椅上命令到。

“没什么。”

“那就是说，你遇到了某个人？得了Theo。快告诉我。让我身临其境地感受一下你的痛苦。”

Theo哼了一声，尖锐的语气里带着些嘲弄。“我俩里你是唯一会因为这个痛苦的人。”

“没错，但当你处于一段感情之中时，是不会痛苦的，‘我会吗？他们会吗？我们会吗？’这一切让人很兴奋。”

“我记得你说过Ginny是你遇到过让你最兴奋的人？”

Blaise对着他露出一个邪恶的笑容。“她是的。她非常具有冒险 ** **开拓**** 的精神， ** _ **我现在都还能感觉到她。*³**_** ”

**_**我现在都还能感觉到她*³：此处应该是指Ginny（使用道具）后入了Blaise。** _ **

说完，Blaise突然在椅子上动了一下，挪了挪屁股。Theo盯着他思考了几秒钟，然后立刻做出一副几欲呕吐的样子。

“我真的不需要知道你跟她在卧室里做了些什么，Blaise。”

“不是在卧室里，我一回家她就把我按在沙发上...”

Theo立刻抽出魔杖对Blaise施了个无声无息咒。

Blaise大笑起来——没有任何声音——但Theo就是能看出他在大笑。他高大的身躯笑得发颤，笑意填满了他的眼角。

等到他逐渐冷静下来，Blaise拿出自己的魔杖解除了魔咒。“赶紧的，告诉我。是谁把你迷得神魂颠倒？自从在学校里见过你对着Potter流口水的样子之后，我还没见过你对谁...”

Blasie突然眯起了眼睛，当他在特定的时候，总会变得格外敏锐。

“不...”他瞪大了眼睛轻声说。“不是吧...你不会...”

Theo耸耸肩避开Blaise的视线，故作掩饰地喝了一口酒。

Blaise双脚重重地踏在地板上，前倾着身体道，“把一切都告诉我。”

然后Theo照做了。他告诉Blaise他是如何遇见Harry的；这几个月里，在没有约会交往的情况下几乎每天都去见Harry；还有Harry美味的食物，和他与他的顾客之间的互动，以及他和Theo的调情。Blaise往他们的杯里斟满了酒，Theo告诉了他关于自己和Potter那个被打断的吻。

“我真的很喜欢他，Blaise，”终于，Theo承认。

Blaise沉默了很久，“我得说，你绝不仅仅只是喜欢他。你已经喋喋不休地夸了他半个小时了。”

Theo眯起眼睛盯着他最好的朋友。“你什么意思？”

Blaise耸耸肩，换了个坐姿道，“你说呢，你到底对他是什么感觉？你自己也承认了，这两个月以来几乎每天你都会去见他。他身上似乎就没有你不喜欢的地方，而且你用夸张又诗意的口吻描述着他的每一个优点——但这其中并不包括他的屁股，如果我没记错的话那是个相当迷人的屁股——综上所述，你告诉我你是什么意思呗。你是‘喜欢’他？或者，不仅仅是喜欢？”

“不仅仅是？”Theo的声音越来越轻，借着Blaise说的话，他好好审视了一番自己的内心，从Blaise的视角来看，他结出了一个相当惊人的结论。

Theo瞪大眼睛望着Blaise。“我想我爱上他了。我爱上Harry Potter了。”

Blaise——这个得意洋洋的混蛋——笑嘻嘻地朝他举了举酒杯。

****~*~** **

Theo迈着近乎蹦蹦跳跳的雀跃步伐走向‘Stag&Doe’。就是今天了。他有预感。而就在前一天，他差点就吻了Harry，在他们被Theo那位满脸烦躁的秘书打断之前。但今天...他只希望他们不会被打断。

Theo只用了一小会儿就明白到了自己对Potter的感情，可一旦他意识到了这些感情...唔，他完全没心思做别的事儿了。

他放慢了脚步，可他却发现橱窗的窗帘全部放下来了，店门上还挂着‘闭店’标志时，他皱起了眉，Harry并没有提到过今天会闭店。

透过窗户往里看，他发现Harry趴在吧台上，盯着店门口发呆。当他们视线相交时，Harry抬起手勾了勾手指。

Theo疑惑地握住门把手推开了门，他一走进去就发现屋内的气氛不太对劲。空气中弥漫着一种前所未有的紧张感，门锁发出一声不祥的咔嗒声在他身后锁上了。

Theo舔了舔嘴唇，想要说些什么。他的眼神在屋内四处乱瞟，试图找出造成Harry脸上那阴沉表情的原因。

但他一无所获，于是Theo慢吞吞地朝Harry走近了几步。

“呃...嗨？”

Harry的脸色更黑了，Theo瞬间感觉屋内的气氛更加压抑了。

“嗨？你想说的就只有‘嗨’？”

Theo不知所措地咽了口唾沫。

“是的？Harry，怎么了？”

Harry大笑起来，但脸上却没有笑意。他的笑声阴沉又刺耳，让Theo知道他的笑绝不是真心实意的。

“怎么了？现在你才来问我怎么了？在你把我当白痴耍了这么久之后？”

“我没——”

“别对我说谎。游戏结束了，Nott。”

Harry突然叫了他的姓，这让Theo有些畏缩。在过去的24小时里，到底发生了什么...Harry对他的态度怎么突然变成这样了？

“我不懂你在说什么，Harry...我真的不懂。我没有玩任何游戏。”

Harry嗤笑一声。“好，预言家日报的主编在我身上一无所获。那是为什么？光是调查我还不够？是因为还没挖出足够的猛料，所以你决定跟我调情？让我对你有感觉？你的目的是什么？征服大难不死的男孩把他骗上床？我敢打赌这绝对是个非常不错的头条新闻。”

Theo恍然大悟，明白了为何Harry不懂他这一切行为背后的意思，Harry现在一定在苦苦琢磨着Theo的意图。他甚至能想象出Harry此刻的感受。Harry应该告诉Theo的，告诉他为什么自己会搬来麻瓜界，为什么不跟巫师界有任何来往。

“Harry——”

“出去。”

Harry的语气低沉又危险，但Theo还是能看出Harry眼里的痛苦，于是他决定放手一搏，朝前迈了一步。

“出去！”

“不！”Theo大吼道。

Theo上前按住Harry的手臂，不让他伸手拿出魔杖。

“Harry，拜托。听我解释。”

Harry轻而易举地挣脱了。“我再也不想见到你了。请你马上离开。”

“求你了，”Theo恳求道。在昨晚明白了自己的心意之后，他绝对不会再轻易放弃了。“给我一分钟解释，就一分钟。”

“没什么好解释的——”

“有的，”Theo打断他。“求你了，Harry。只要一分钟。”

Harry咬着牙，双臂交叠在胸前。沉默在两人之间不断蔓延，直到——

“就一分钟。”

Theo咽了口唾沫迅速点点头。

“好，我确实是预言家日报的主编。但我以为你知道，这在巫师界几乎人尽皆知，也不是什么秘密了。”

“以防你没注意到，我并没有生活在巫师界。”

Theo举起双手示弱，“我知道，我知道。但我说的是真的。”他深吸一口气让自己镇定下来。“我从未想过用你来编造新闻。预言家日报已经不是之前的那种报纸了。Nott家族一直拥有这家报社，然而我父亲并不想与其有任何关系，所以我接手了。之前Cuffe插手时，报社就开始走下坡路了。过去的预言家日报是一个备受尊崇的权威刊物，我一直想让它回到之前的样子，让它变得更好。”

Harry沉默着没有说话，但Theo却发现他的态度稍微软化了一点，至少他有认真在听Theo说的话。

“我从来没想到会在那天遇见你。我真的只是来公园附近找个安静的地方休息一会儿，但我忘记带午餐了。我没想到会遇见你。我也绝对没料到出现在我们之间的这种吸引力。”

Harry提起一口气似乎想说些什么，Theo心跳加速——他意识到自己的时间不多了，于是他赶紧乘胜追击。

“我从来，”他轻声恳求道，又走近了一步，距离近到了他们不伸出手就能触碰对方。“从来没想到我会爱上你。”

震耳欲聋的沉默中，Theo几乎能听见自己的血液在血管里流过轰轰作响的声音。他的心脏在胸腔里发出如雷鸣般的心跳声，他静静等待着Harry开口。

无论Harry的回答是什么。

Harry挪了挪脚掌，望着Theo的眼睛，试图想通过他的眼神弄懂他的意图，Theo回望着他。Harry现在想看到的一定是希望，信任...

“你爱我。”

他轻声道，声音里带着一丝近乎敬畏的语气，但却不是在提问，而更像是在陈述着一个既定的事实。

Theo用力咽了口唾沫，他的喉结随着他紧张的动作上下滑动着。

“是的。”

随着Theo的回答，Harry的表情有了变化，他双眼发亮地拉过Theo的后脑勺，把他拉进了一个激烈的亲吻里。

Theo脚下踉跄了几步，然后立刻稳住身体搂住了他。结束了这个吻之后，Harry朝后退了一些，起伏着的胸膛紧贴着Theo。

“太好了。太好了。因为我也爱你。”

Theo只能用真心的微笑回应他，Harry再一次贴近吻住了他。

****~*~** **

一个月之后，Harry跟Theo，Blaise和Ginny一起坐在一家麻瓜餐厅的卡座里。他们终于腾出时间搞了一次四人约会，Ginny一整个晚上都在盘问关于他们恋情的各种细节。

“好了，Gin，”Harry说。“够了，好吗？我没一直盘问你关于你和Blaise做的那些坏事儿吧？”

Ginny露出一个坏笑。“因为你知道我会主动告诉你。”

Harry笑了笑，这倒是真的，她绝对会。

“你们两个，对自己性关系的事儿过于开放了吧，”Theo的手掌滑到餐桌下，带着安慰和同情的意思捏了捏Harry的膝盖。具体是什么不重要，反正无论是什么意思Harry都会欣然接受。“但是，告诉我，你们对对方说过‘我爱你’了吗？”

这个问题使得Ginny和Blaise脸上的坏笑消失了，两人都非常刻意地避开了对方的目光。

“呃，不好意思，我得去趟洗手间。”Ginny咕哝着站起身，溜出了卡座。

Blaise摇了摇头，一口干掉了他的啤酒。“卑鄙，Theo，相当卑鄙。”

Theo耸耸肩。“嘿，你们有底限，我们也有。”

“有道理，一针见血啊。”

“我再去拿点酒来，好吗？”Theo站起身走出卡座，然后折回来吻住Harry的嘴唇，这个吻的时间长到了让Harry忍不住露出一个微笑。

“去吧，”Harry推了推Theo的胸膛。

Theo咧着嘴笑了，“健力士黑啤？”Harry点点头，Theo转过头面向Blaise，“一杯麦芽啤酒和莫斯卡托？”

“对，谢了伙计。”

Theo点点头，又吻了Harry一次才转身走向吧台。

“梅林，你俩可真恶心。我早该知道他叨叨了你的事儿这么多年后，最终会导致这种结果，恶心又甜蜜的当众示爱。”Blaise用手掌捂住嘴巴，一副快要吐出来的表情。

Harry转了转眼珠没理他，将目光投向了Theo的屁股，他穿着Harry好不容易才说服他穿上的麻瓜牛仔裤。

“得了，少胡扯。我们几个月前才重新联系上，哪里来的这么多年。”

Blaise哼了一声。“他没告诉你？”

Harry猛地回过头眯起眼睛，“告诉我什么？”

“把你脑袋转回去。我是指他在霍格沃茨的时候就暗恋你。三年级到五年级，Theo满脑子都是你。而现在，看看你俩，幸福得令人作呕——梅林保佑——而且还可爱得要死。”Blaise似乎又要呕吐了。

Harry感觉自己脸上的笑意越来越浓。

“真的吗？”

“噢不。别对着我煽情，Potter。萨拉扎在上。”

“你们在说什么？”Theo问，他和Ginny端着他们的酒回到了卡座。

“嗯，很显然，”Harry开口道，“你在学校的时候就暗恋我。”

Ginny翻了个白眼，“谁不是呢？”

而Theo看起则有些慌乱。“Blaise跟你说了些什么？”

“谁说是我说的？”Blaise状似无辜地问。

Theo也翻了个白眼。“那是谁说的？桌上的杯垫？”

Harry安抚地拍了拍Theo的手背，“没关系，Blaise只是告诉我你一直对他念叨我的事儿。”

“一直？才不是一直！我第二年才知道你是谁！”

“第二年，嘿，真的吗？”Harry努力憋笑，Blaise已经在一旁狂笑了起来。

“啥？”Theo有些迷惑，“Blaise到底怎么说的？”

“他说你三年级到五年级都暗恋我。”

“噢。”Theo红着脸用手指捋了捋衣领，Ginny一边大笑一边拍打着Blaise的手臂。

Harry慢吞吞地挪到Theo面前，把他拉过来吻住了他。“别担心，事实上。我觉得你那样很可爱。”

Theo再次翻了个白眼。“噢，如果你觉得很可爱的话，那我就完全没必要为了青春期暗恋被曝光而感到尴尬了，我一点儿都不尴尬。”

Harry伸出手臂搂住Theo，给了他一个长长的吻。坐在对面Blaise和Ginny开始发出响亮的呕吐声，Harry只是举起一只手让他们别吵，然后睁开一直眼睛看他们是否注意到了自己的手势，结果他发现Theo也做了跟他一模一样的动作，于是他微笑着加深了这个吻。

*****END*** **


End file.
